gleefandomcom-20200222-history
New Directions Girls
The New Directions' Girls currently include Tina, Marley, Kitty, Sugar and Unique. Kurt was also sometimes considered as one of New Directions' girls and tries to join their group in gender-spilt-mashups competitions. However, he was usually sent back to the boy's team by Will. Lauren is a past emblematic member of the club. The New Directions' Girls are simply just the girls in New Directions. They are not a separate club, but they often separate from the boys to do Girl Power numbers such as Halo/Walking on Sunshine, Express Yourself, and Start Me Up/Livin' On a Prayer. Tina, Rachel, and Mercedes have been there since the founding of New Directions, but Lauren Zizes joins in season two. Mercedes, Santana and Brittany were also original members, but left in season three to join The Troubletones with Shelby Corcoran as the director. Sugar, originally rejected from the New Directions, was the cause of Shelby's group. She later joins the New Directions when Mercedes, Santana, and Brittany rejoin. Rachel, Mercedes, Quinn, and Santana all graduated in Goodbye, therefore not being in the club anymore. Brittany left New Directions in All or Nothing, after an early admission into MIT, graduating during her second senior year. Others have been apart of them in the past, including April Rhodes and Sunshine Corazon. Current members Seatina.jpg|'Tina': Joined in Pilot.|link=Tina Cohen-Chang Sugar_Motta.png|'Sugar': Rejected in The Purple Piano Project, Joined in Hold on to Sixteen. Bailed out/quit in Swan Song. Re-joined prior to Sadie Hawkins.|link=Sugar Motta Glee.401.hdtv-lol 448.jpg|'Unique': Joined in The New Rachel.|link=Wade "Unique" Adams Glee_39-melissa-02_4907dj1.jpg|'Marley': Joined in The New Rachel. Kitty.jpg|'Kitty': Joined in Dynamic Duets. Alumni Glee_11-amber-riley-01_2409DJ1.jpg|'Mercedes': Joins in Pilot. Quits in Asian F. Rejoins in Hold On To Sixteen. Graduated in Goodbye. Helps as mentor in Thanksgiving and Wonder-ful|link=Mercedes Racheldfvdfvdf.jpg|'Rachel': Former Co-Captain. Joins in Pilot. Quits in Preggers. Rejoins in The Rhodes Not Taken. Suspended in I Kissed A Girl. Returns in Hold On To Sixteen. Graduated in Goodbye.|link=Rachel QuinnFabraySeason3.jpg|'Quinn': Joins in Showmance. Quits and rejoins in The Sue Sylvester Shuffle. Quits prior to The Purple Piano Project. Rejoins in I Am Unicorn. Graduated in Goodbye. Helps as mentor in Thanksgiving.|link=Quinn Fabray Santanasea.jpg|'Santana': Joins in Showmance. Quits and rejoins in The Sue Sylvester Shuffle. Kicked out in The Purple Piano Project. Rejoins in Asian F. Quits in Pot O' Gold. Rejoins in Hold On To Sixteen. Graduated in Goodbye. Helps as mentor in Thanksgiving. Invited in Diva|link=Santana Brittanyseason4.png|'Brittany': Joins in Showmance Quits in Pot O' Gold. Rejoins in Hold On To Sixteen Quits and rejoins in Britney 2.0 and Graduated in All or Nothing.|link=Brittany Former Members AprilRhodes.png|'April': Joins and leaves in The Rhodes Not Taken Suevdfvdfdvf.jpg|'Sue': Former Co-Director. Episode: Throwdown Former Member. Episode: Comeback.|link=Sue Sylvester Ms. Pillllsburry.jpg|'Emma': Former Director. Episode: Sectionals. Former Member Episode: Born This Way|link=Emma Pillsbury Sunshine glee.png|'Sunshine': Former Member. Joins and leaves in Audition.|link=Sunshine Corazon 664300_1300295624892_full.jpg|'Holly': Former Director. Episode: The Substitute. Former Member Episode: Sexy|link=Holly Holliday S4 lauren zizes.png|'Lauren': Former Member. Joins in Special Education. Leaves in The Purple Piano Project.|link=Lauren Rejected Members 19; Becky Jackson.jpg|'Becky': Rejected in Funeral.|link=Becky Jackson Dewanda_Amber.png|'De'wanda': Rejected in The New Rachel|link=Dewanda Amber Former Members (Before New Directions) 01; Lillian.jpg|'Lillian': Former Director (Before New Directions)|link=Lillian Adler Image:AprilRhodes.png|'April': Ex-Vocal Leader (Before New Directions)|link=April Rhodes List of Songs Sung Gallery Girlss1.gif XDNDGIRLS.gif NDGIRLS.gif Glee - Halo.jpg|Halo/Walking on Sunshine B4s glee0420 117903c.jpg|Express Yourself Tumblr_m77h6kcSXC1qk3b19o5_r1_250.gif Ep_20_bad_romance_7.jpg|Bad Romance Ep_6_start_me_up_-_living_on_a_prayer_1.jpg|Start Me Up/Livin' On A Prayer Helltotheno.jpg|Hell To The No Getright.jpg|Get it Right RunTheWorld142.png|Run The World (Girls) GirlsOfIKISSEDAGIRl.jpg|I Kissed A Girl Tumblr_m77h6kcSXC1qk3b19o7_r1_250.gif FTEISYF.png|The First Time Ever I Saw Your Face CBT14.png|Cell Block Tango SIO15.png|Shake It Out EoG.jpg|Edge of Glory 3x14-On-My-Way-glee-29295409-1280-720.jpg|What Doesn't Kill You (Stronger) AYWIGirls.jpg Walkingonsunshinehalo.jpg Halo1.jpg HTU1.jpg FP7212283-1303773283.jpg glee_cast_wenn1.jpg GleeFinale6.jpg 3faberritana.gif Behind-the-scenes-Yes-No-episode-glee-28424918-936-623.jpg Wannabe.jpeg Tumblr mj7d36pk1q1qg49w0o1 500.jpg BCni8IrCYAMlyBl-3038138382062048065.jpg Tumblr mk16wxdS2t1qiicbko1 500.jpg Tumblr mbwmfwKuFx1ra5gbxo8 250.gif Tumblr mbwmfwKuFx1ra5gbxo7 250.gif Tumblr mbwmfwKuFx1ra5gbxo6 250.gif Tumblr mbwmfwKuFx1ra5gbxo5 250.gif Tumblr mbwmfwKuFx1ra5gbxo4 250.gif Tumblr mbwmfwKuFx1ra5gbxo3 250.gif Tumblr mbwmfwKuFx1ra5gbxo2 250.gif Tumblr mbwmfwKuFx1ra5gbxo1 250.gif Tumblr mf7fxzScsR1ra5gbxo10 r1 250.gif Tumblr mf7fxzScsR1ra5gbxo9 r1 250.gif Tumblr mf7fxzScsR1ra5gbxo8 r1 250.gif Tumblr mf7fxzScsR1ra5gbxo7 r1 250.gif Tumblr mf7fxzScsR1ra5gbxo4 250.gif Tumblr mf7fxzScsR1ra5gbxo3 250.gif Tumblr mf7fxzScsR1ra5gbxo2 250.gif Tumblr mf7fxzScsR1ra5gbxo1 250.gif tumblr_migalffRvn1ra5gbxo1_250.gif tumblr_migalffRvn1ra5gbxo2_r1_250.gif tumblr_migalffRvn1ra5gbxo3_r1_250.gif tumblr_migalffRvn1ra5gbxo4_r1_250.gif tumblr_migalffRvn1ra5gbxo5_r1_250.gif tumblr_migalffRvn1ra5gbxo6_r1_250.gif tumblr_migalffRvn1ra5gbxo7_r1_250.gif tumblr_migalffRvn1ra5gbxo8_r1_250.gif Trivia *The first three members (Mercedes, Tina, and Rachel) auditioned separately and joined on Pilot. *The second three members (Quinn, Santana, and Brittany) auditioned together and joined in Showmance. *Of the third three members to join (April, Lauren, and Sunshine) only Lauren lasted the episode still being a member. *All of the members until Season Three, with the exception of Tina and Sugar, have been in a romantic relationship with Puck. *Four out of six of the girls in Season One had a relationship with Finn. Quinn dated Finn but they broke up because Finn found out Puck was the father of Quinn's baby. Rachel and Finn have kissed a number of times while he was still dating Quinn. See Fuinn. In Hell-O, Rachel thought she was dating Finn, but Finn resisted (see Finchel). Also in Hell-O, Finn went on a date with both Brittany and Santana. In The Power of Madonna, Finn had sex with Santana. *Tina is the only one of the original New Directions Girls to have never quit. *So far, only girls have had solos in a competition. **Rachel, Santana and Tina are the only girls to have a solo in a competition. *All members of the group have had a romantic relationship, kiss, crush on, or date with another member of New Directions: **Mercedes with Sam and Puck, (she had a crush on Kurt). It is assumed that was kissed by Finn in Silly Love Songs when raising money for the Glee Club. **Tina with Mike, Artie, (She had a crush on Blaine). It is assumed that she was kissed by Finn in Silly Love Songs when raising money for the Glee Club. **Rachel with Finn, Puck, Jesse, and Blaine (kissed). **Quinn with Puck, Finn, Sam, Santana, and Joe (Possibly former crush) **Santana with Brittany, Quinn, Puck, Finn, Matt, and Sam. **Brittany with Santana, Puck, Finn, Artie, Kurt, and Sam. **Lauren with Puck. It is assumed she was kissed by Finn in Silly Love Songs when raising money for Glee Club. She had a date with Joe in Sadie Hawkins. **Sugar with Rory and Artie. **Marley with Jake and Ryder. **Kitty with Jake, Puck and Ryder (crush) **Unique with Ryder (crush) *At one point, Tina and Quinn were the only girl members in the club. Due to Mercedes, Santana, and Brittany joining the Troubletones, Lauren quitting, and Rachel being suspended. If Shelby had accepted Quinn's offer of joining the Troubletones, then Tina would have been the only one left. *So far, New Directions girls never surpassed having 8 members. *In Season Three Santana was featured in every New Directions Girls number. *Not including Rachel who was supended from Season Three's Sectionals and Lauren who only participated in one Sectionals competition, Quinn is the only member of the New Directions Girls never to have lost Sectionals. **Mercedes, Santana, Brittany, and Sugar lost Sectionals in Season Three. **Tina, Marley, Kitty, and Unique lost Sectionals in Season Four. *As of Wonder-ful, Rachel is the only girl not to help mentor in any way. *All of the Current New Directions Girls strongly dislike Chris Brown and his music. Navigational Category:Miscellaneous